Becky Lynch's Sextacular Adventure Chapter 2
by straightfirelunatic
Summary: Becky and a certain goody goody get it on in the showers


**Becky Lynch's Sextacular Adventure**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the WWE all of the characters belong to them. This is all a work of fiction.

It was only a week after Becky had made Renee Young get only a taste of what she was to get later. Becky was backstage along with her pal, Bayley. "Ya nervous?" Becky asked Bayley. "A little, such a bigger crowd out there than NXT." Bayley said adjusting her pony tail. "Yeah but don't fret you'll do great and after we can go out for the night." Becky said noticing Bayley sitting funny. "Sounds great!" Bayley said hugging her friend.

"And the winner of this match, Bayley!" The announcer said. Bayley had gone over Becky. Becky was helped up from the pin by the hugger. "Thanks." Becky said. "I'll meet you backstage and we can go." Bayley said. Becky nodded. Both met backstage and walked to the locker room together. "Good job on that match out there." Becky said. "Aw thanks, you did really good too." Bayley said. The two passed by a lot of stars. People still weren't used to seeing Bayley backstage on Raw. Roman and Dean even gave the two a strange look, followed by a wink from the lunatic. Becky and Bayley went into the locker room and saw Paige getting her things and leaving while on the phone. "Looks like we can be as loud or crude as we want since we're alone." Becky said. "Like how?" Bayley asked as the two gathered their bags and sat on the benches to take their boots off. "Like you can't mention hook ups with random people without the Bella's giving you smug looks cause they are so loyal." Becky said. "So do they not talk about typical locker room talk like other girls?" Bayley asked while undoing her ponytail. "No, but Nikki likes to talk about how much her balloon boobies hurt from matches." Becky said. "Well I'm surprised they haven't popped from some moves." Bayley said. "Sorry to go off topic but what kind of shampoo and conditioner do you use cause you hair looks so smooth and gorgeous." Becky said. Bayley handed Becky her bottles. "Wow, fancy but back to balloon boobies. Yeah she just like comes in here and rips that kid's shirt she wears off and massages them." Becky said thinking about, getting a damp spot. Becky noticed Bayley's odd style of sitting when she mentioned it. "Wow, I'm personally happy with mine at their current size." Bayley said pointing. "Well you got that nice ass if a guy ain't interested in you great tits." Becky said. "What about you? With that plump butt and in those shorts, it looks fine." Bayley said. Becky blushed and got a bigger wet spot in her panties. "What do the others think of the balloon boobies?" Bayley asked. "Well, Alicia Fox likes them, she has massaged them for Nikki before." Becky said standing. She took her top off. Bayley licked her lips. Becky revealed her light blue sports bra. "So that's what makes people say your nice boobs look small." Bayley said. "Yeah. I'm gonna grab a shower now." Becky said. She them slid everything below the waist off and took off her sports bra. Becky almost strutted to the showers. "Wow." Bayley said to herself. She then watched and once becky was gone Bayley got down to her natural state.

She had her a plan she would ask Becky "Can you scrub my back I can't real get it." Then if Becky said yes she would offer to do Becky's and then wow her with touches to all the right spots. She walked to the showers and saw what she hoped for, a large shower with multiple heads. She went to the head next to Becky. "Hey girl, long time no see." Becky said nudging. Bayley let out a laugh. Bayley was happy her lower half was covered. She got her body wet then popped the question. "Beck, wanna be a great friend?" "Of course girl." "Get my back?" "Sure." Bayley moved her hair out of the way. Becky got some body wash in her hand. She then applied it. Becky rubbed it all over Bayley's back. BAyley's face was all grin. She felt a certain part of her twitch when she felt Becky's hand touch her ass. "Want me to get you?" Bayley asked. "Against this wall." Becky thought. "Sure." Bayley moved some. Through the steam Becky saw her crotch all covered in tape. She noted it's bulge. "Holy shit! Bayley has a dick, I hope it's big and I hope she'd let me on that!" Becky thought. As Bayley applied the gel to Becky she peeled the tape off. She revealed her special friend. Bayley got her back all soapy and then she drew a heart in the soap. Then as Becky felt a breath on her neck she felt something against her plump ass. Becky spun around and kissed Bayley. She broke the kiss. "We need to fuck!" Both said. Both smiled. Becky looked down. "I like your friend. But it could use a trim." Becky said. "Wanna do the honors?" Bayley asked. "Let me get a razor." Becky said. She practically ran to her bag. She looked at the door. She found a broom and put it in the handle so no one could come in. Becky went back to her friend turned fuck buddy. "Well someone's excited." Becky said seeing Bayley with her dick at full size. "Nice, it's big and thick." "Think you could handle this in that pussy?" "More like think you won't explode after getting in this nice, warm, wet, tight, shaven pussy?" Becky said. "Let's shave me and find out." Bayley said. Becky got positioned. She began shaving the hair off. She kept getting distracted by the meat in front of her. "As soon as I'm done I'm eating that sausage." Becky said. "Good." Bayley said.

"Okay, done." Becky said. "Finally!" Bayley said. "Now let's get nasty." Becky said. "I gotta tinkle first." Bayley said. Becky went to her knees leaned her head back and opened her mouth. She pointed to her mouth and bod. "So you like piss?" Bayley asked. "Hell yeah." Becky said. Bayley began letting her fire hose spray its liquid. Becky enjoyed the warm sensation on her tits and in her mouth. She swallowed every drop she got in her mouth and rubbed the piss on her tits and down on her pussy. Becky jumped up and pounced. She began making out with Bayley against the wall. Bayley reached her hand down to Becky's pussy. Becky could play this game. She grabbed the dick of Bayley. They played with each other's nipples. They broke the kiss. "Sixty nine." Becky ordered. Bayley got on the ground. "No, my way." Becky said helping Bayley up. Becky scooped up Bayley. Her pussy was right in Bayley's face. She put Bayley against the wall and they began licking sucking and fingering. Both her moaning. The moans were muffled by Bayley's dick and Becky's pussy. Becky loved the almost vibrating from the moans against her pussy. "I'm gonna cum!" Bayley said. "Go ahead, but we aren't near done. Not till you drink my cum and piss." Becky said. Bayley felt her dick being deep throated. She let it all go into Becky's throat. Becky swallowed it all and let Bayley down. Becky got on all fours. "Want some of this plump, irish ass and pussy?" Becky asked. Bayley nodded as she took in the sight of the hot glistening ass cheeks. "Then come show me what you can do with that thing." Becky said. Bayley rammed herself into the pussy of Becky. Both let out a long moan. Bayley was pounding the pussy of the lass kicker as hard as she could. Becky was moaning from pleasure. Bayley grabbed onto Becky's hair for leverage. "Yes, pull my hair, bitch!" Becky screamed. Becky flipped onto her back and jerked Bayley down to meet her lips. They wrestled with their lips. Becky began to lick and suck Bayley's neck and boobs causing Bayley to moan with Becky. Becky then forced Bayley to flip on to her back, with Becky on top. They continued to fuck and feel their orgasms building. Becky was aiming to leave Bayley with hickies all over. Bayley then moaned "Hurry I'm cummng, get off!" Bayley shouted. "No, I wanna feel that hot cum inside me then let it ooze out of me as you watch." Becky whispered and she began biting at Bayley's nipple. she felt the shooting sensation of Bayley cuming deep inside her. Becky felt her own walls tighten. She squirted all over Bayley's cock and as she did she bit Bayley's nipple so hard she began to draw blood from the erect nipple. Bayley screamed. "That felt so good." Bayley said breathing heavily. "Open wide now, mama's gotta take a piss." Becky said commandingly. Bayley opened her mouth to have Becky sit her ass and pussy right down on it. Bayley then felt the warm liquid flow in her mouth. She drank it like a champ. She swallowed and she then began gagging. Becky let off her face. Bayley's mouth was full of so much piss she could barley hold it. "Spit it out and spank you and film it and send it out all over social media, showing the innocent hugger as the dirty fucker." Bayley swallowed it all. "Now what do you tell your new mistress?" Becky asked grabbing Bayley's hair. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! And please let us have hot dirty sex more and more! Please oh please, mistress Becky!" Bayley said. "Good, now let's get cleaned up and go back to my room for more." Becky said. Bayley listened. Little did the two know, the whole time they were in there, from the girl talk all the way to just before they left, there was a third member getting off on it all. And she wanted some of the Lass Kicker

End chapter 2

So, what did you guys think? Probably not as hot as chapter 1 but as before drop a comment on what you want, from pairings, to type of sex to story arc and even fetishes.


End file.
